1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for preventing non-filtered fuel from reaching an engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for preventing operation of an engine when a fuel filter is not installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Engines are typically connected to a fuel storage tank via a fluid system including a fuel pump for conveying fuel from the tank to the engine. In a fluid system such as one located in a vehicle, a filter is disposed in the fuel line extending between the fuel tank and the engine at a location upstream from the engine. The filter functions to remove contaminants from the fuel which can cause damage to the internal components of the engine. Over time, a fuel filter can become obstructed and cause substandard vehicle operation. When this occurs, the vehicle operator may be tempted to remove the fuel filter to increase vehicle performance. If the fuel filter is removed, contaminants located within the fuel are not removed and are allowed to circulate through the vehicle's engine. The free flow of contaminants through the engine can cause problems including collection of particles within the valves of the engine, clogging of fuel injector jets, or scoring of the internal surfaces of the engine. Furthermore, if the vehicle has been operated with the fuel filter removed, service providers may be reluctant to honor warranties for damaged parts.
What is desired is a safe and simple method and apparatus for preventing non-filtered fuel from reaching an engine.